From H to H
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: —dari, Kiyama Hiroto kepada, Kira Hiroto— Untuk kumpulan surat yang ditulis tangan seorang Hiroto, dengan 'K' untuk 'Kira' dan 'Kiyama' serta arti keberadaan dari sebuah eksistensi yang sesungguhnya telah tiada.


**From H to H**

—**dari, Kiyama Hiroto**

**kepada, Kira Hiroto—**

(format italic, untuk surat yang ditulis tangan oleh seorang Hiroto)

* * *

_Uhm… salam kenal, Hiroto._

_Namaku Hiroto. Kiyama Hiroto._

_Ayah bilang, aku sangat mirip dengamu._

_Oleh karena itu, Ayah memanggilku Hiroto._

_Aku jadi penasaran, Hiroto itu seperti apa?_

_Sebab Ayah selalu tersenyum setiap kali Ia melihat ke arahku._

_(Pasti Ayah sangat menyayangimu, Hiroto.)_

_Semoga suatu saat nanti, kita berdua bisa bertemu._

—_Kiyama Hiroto_

* * *

_Dari: Kiyama Hiroto_

_Kepada: Kira Hiroto_

_Halo, bagaimana keadaanmu, Hiroto? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_Hari ini aku senang sekali. Sebab tadi siang, Ayah mengunjungi panti dan membawa banyak hadiah._

_Setelah itu, Ayah menemani kami bermain dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita kami._

_Ayah bilang, Hiroto sangat menyukai sepak bola. Aku juga menyukai sepak bola, sama sepertimu. Oh ya, jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu, aku ingin bermain sepak bola dengamu._

_Sebelum berpamitan, Ayah sempat mengelus kepalaku. Setelah itu Ayah tersenyum lembut padaku. Hiroto, Ayah pasti benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau sangat beruntung._

_Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya._

* * *

_Dari: K. Hiroto_

_Kepada: K. Hiroto_

_Apa kabar, Hiroto?_

_Sudah satu tahun lebih aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan selama itu pula, aku mendapat banyak kebahagiaan, terutama dari Ayah._

_Tadi Ayah sempat bercerita padaku. Katanya, Hiroto bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional._

_Aku juga ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional._

_Mungkin, kita bisa bermain bersama-sama nanti?_

* * *

_Dari: K. Hiroto_

_Kepada: K. Hiroto_

_Hai Hiroto, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Umm, sebenarnya aku baru saja bertanya pada Ayah tentang Hiroto ketika kami merayakan ulang tahunku yang ketujuh tadi. Ayah bilang kau tinggal di tempat yang jauh. _

_Di manakah itu?_

_Di Amerika? Jerman? Apa kau sedang bermain sepak bola di sana?_

_Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya._

_Aku jadi ingin ikut ke sana._

(Kala itu ia masih belum mengerti tentang betapa jauhnya kematian.)

* * *

_Dari: K. Hiroto_

_Kepada: K. Hiroto_

_Hai, Hiroto. Hari ini aku menulis surat lagi padamu._

_Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung saat ini._

_Begini, kemarin aku menanyakan tentang tempat tinggal Hiroto pada Hitomiko-neesan. Tapi kenapa ya setelahnya wajah neesan jadi terlihat sedih?_

_Lalu dia bilang, sekarang Hiroto sedang berada di surga._

_Aku tidak bisa menemukan surga di bagian manapun pada buku atlas._

_Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya surga itu negara yang ada di mana?_

* * *

(Kemudian ketika ia berada di sebuah situasi yang mana terbeberlah sebuah fakta akan 'kematian'—)

* * *

_Hiroto—_

—_maafkan aku._

_Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hiroto sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata surga bukan nama negara._

_Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hiroto sudah—_

—_maafkan aku._

_Maaf karena aku seenaknya menulis surat untukmu. Pasti ini membuatmu sangat kesal, karena aku terus menulis untukmu sementara aku ini orang asing dan kau sudah tak bisa membalas surat-surat ini._

_Selamat tinggal,_

_Kiyama Hiroto._

(—menyisakan keputusasaan dan penyesalan besar walau masih belum mendalam.)

* * *

_..._

(Kertas kosong sebagai tanda keraguan hati yang tak ingin beranjak dari roda waktu.)

* * *

_...Hai Hiroto, bagaimana kabarmu? Lama aku tak menulis surat untukmu._

_Waktu itu, aku berjanji untuk berhenti menulis surat padamu._

_Tapi ternyata aku masih ingin tetap melakukannya, hahaha._

—_maafkan aku._

_Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menggantikan peranmu. Aku akan membantu Ayah dan melindungi Hitomiko-neesan. Aku juga akan menyayangi teman-teman di Sun Garden. Aku janji!_

_Karena itu, kau juga baik-baiklah di alam sana._

* * *

_Selamat siang Hiroto. Apakah di surga sana hari selalu siang?_

_Ah, maaf karena candaanku garing._

_Sekarang aku sudah mulai menginjak bangku smp. Nilaiku? Lumayan. Sepertinya aku sering mendapat nilai terbaik, hehehe._

_Keadaan di Sun Garden juga tetap damai dan menyenangkan seperti biasa. Pagi tadi Haruya dan Fuusuke berebut kue lagi. Lalu sepulang sekolah, Osamu-nii membantuku belajar matematika. Setelahnya aku membaca buku bersama Ryuuji. Ayah juga terlihat sangat senang hari ini._

_Semuanya benar-benar menyenangkan—_

—_andai saja Hiroto juga ada di sini._

_Mungkin saja Ayah akan jadi lebih senang lagi._

_..._

_Aku... sudah dulu ya, Hiroto. Aku harus tidur sekarang._

_Nanti aku akan menulis untukmu lagi._

* * *

(Sebuah batu permata asing berpendar dan hari-hari damai itu mulai bergejolak dan hancur.)

* * *

_Hiroto..._

_...Ayah bilang kau sangat menyukai sepak bola. Iya kan?_

_Tapi apakah kau akan menyukai sepak bola yang seperti ini?_

_Kau tahu, tiba-tiba saja Ayah berubah menjadi aneh. Suatu hari ia memberikan sebuah batu pada kami semua. Anehnya, batu itu membuat kekuatan kami menjadi berlipat. Aneh kan?_

_Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi adalah Ayah._

_Beliau mulai menyuruh kami untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik. Merusak, melukai, menyakiti._

_Kami juga seolah terpecah belah._

_Kau tahu, sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat Ryuuji lagi. Osamu-nii juga menjadi dingin padaku. Lalu Haruya dan Fuusuke juga terlihat makin aneh._

_Dan Hitomiko-neesan—dia pergi entah ke mana._

_Hei, Hiroto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayah?_

_Kalau kau, pasti tahu jawabannya kan..._

_Hei, Hiroto—_

—_aku takut._

(Kemudian selembar kertas itu basah oleh air mata)

* * *

_Hai, Hiroto bagaimana kabarmu?Kabarku buruk._

_Ternyata hal kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi._

_Kini kami berubah menjadi pasukan alien yang mengintimidasi sepak bola, menghancurkan kebaikan, dan menggerogoti jiwa lawan._

_Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Ayah memerintahkan kami untuk melakukan ini semua?_

_Hiroto, aku benar-benar tak mengerti._

_Mengapa hari-hari damai itu lenyap? Mengapa semuanya berubah?_

_Apa ini salahku? Apa ini karena aku tidak bisa menjadi penggantimu? Apakah Ayah melakukannya karena kesal dan benci padaku?_

_Hiroto..._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

_Hiroto—_

—_aku menemukannya._

_Hari itu, aku menemukan cahaya._

_Ia sama seperti kita, sangat menyukai sepak bola. Ia seorang anak yang periang, cerah, dan pantang menyerah. Semangatnya itu benar-benar membuatku takjub. Permainan sepak bolanya juga benar-benar bersinar._

_Hiroto, apa permainan sepak bolamu juga cemerlang seperti itu?_

_Namanya Endou Mamoru—_

—_kuharap aku bisa menjadi temannya._

* * *

—_aku tidak mengerti._

_Kau tahu Hiroto, tentang pemuda yang bernama Endou Mamoru itu?_

_Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengalahkannya._

_Menyakitinya, menghancurkannya, merenggut harapannya—_

—_kenapa?_

_Aku hanya ingin bisa bermain sepak bola bersama semuanya._

_Apa itu terlalu muluk?_

* * *

_Maaf._

_Maaf, Hiroto. Maaf._

_Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungi teman-teman, tak bisa melindungi Hitomiko-neesan—_

—_tak bisa melindungi Ayah._

_Kau tahu Hiroto, Endou menang. Endou dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan Aliea gakuen. Mengalahkan kami._

_Dan Ayah menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segalanya._

_Hiroto, aku tahu kalau Ayah tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku tahu kalau ia hanya terpengaruh oleh batu nista itu. Dan meski ia telah menggunakan anak-anak Sun Garden, bukan berarti ia bersalah sepenuhnya—_

—_kan?_

_Hei, Hiroto. Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau ada dalam situasi seperti ini? _

_Akankah kau tetap terus akan bermain sepak bola?_

* * *

_Hiroto, aku ingin jadi orang yang kuat._

(Hanya sepotong kalimat yang kemudian tergeletak di dalam sebuah kotak yang berisi kumpulan tulisan.)

* * *

_Hiroto! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil menjadi anggota timnas Jepang! Aku berhasil menjadi anggota Inazuma Japan!_

_Itu artinya, kalau aku berhasil mencapai tingkat dunia dan bisa menang, aku bisa mewujudkan impian Ayah!_

—_tentang betapa inginnya ia melihatmu memenangkan kejuaraan ini. Berdiri di puncak dunia bersama sepak bola yang kau cintai._

_Tenang seja, Hiroto! Aku akan berjuang untuk bagianmu juga! Jadi kau harus doakan aku, demi kebahagiaan Ayah juga._

_...Hiroto..._

_...ah tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak satu alasan lagi mengapa aku sangat senang bisa masuk tim ini?_

_Endou ada di tim ini._

'Apa selama ini Ayah masih melihatku sebagai Kira Hiroto...?'

(Selembar surat dengan sebuah kalimat yang urung untuk dituliskan.)

* * *

_Lama tak jumpa, Hiroto. Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu._

_Selama FFI ini, ternyata banyak terjadi hal-hal yang mengejutkan!_

_Kau tahu, Haruya dan Fuusuke, mereka bergabung dalam tim Korea! Cukup mengagetkan bagiku, tak kusangka mereka malah ikut tim dari Korea dan menjadi rival kami dalam final babak penyisihan. Bahkan Ryuuji juga ikut pusing soal hal ini. Aku turut simpati padanya dalam hal itu._

_Satu lagi, Osamu-kun bergabung dalam tim Neo Japan yang ternyata dilatih oleh Hitomiko-neesan. Mereka sempat menantang tim Inazuma Japan untuk bertanding sepak bola, dengan syarat mereka akan menggantikan tim kami di kejuaraan FFI bila mereka berhasil menglahkan tim kami. Untungnya kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan waktu itu._

_Kalau kau mendukung siapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mendukung tim Hitomiko-neesan. Aku akan marah kalau kau mengatakannya. Bukankah aku kini berjuang untuk bagianmu juga?_

_Sekarang kami sedang ada di pulau Lioccott, tempat penentuan juara dunia. Akan banyak pertandingan hebat yang terjadi dit empat ini. Ketika hasil perjuangan ini mendapatkan akhir, aku pasti akan menulis surat lagi untukmu._

_Semoga kau turut senang di alam sana, Hiroto._

* * *

_Kami menang, Hiroto._

_Kami benar-benar menang. Memenangkan FFI. Inazuma Japan menang. Kami berhasil meraih dunia._

_Hiroto, sungguh aku tak mau berkata apa._

_Pokoknya, kita berhasil! Bukan hanya aku dan teman-teman, kau juga berhasil!_

(Sungguh, ia benar-benar senang.)

_Bagaimana, Hiroto? Apa kau juga senang? Apa kemenangan ini juga membuatmu bahagia?_

_Aku berhasil—_

—_kan?_

(Tangan itu berhenti menulis sejenak.)

_Apa ini artinya, suratku cukup sampai di sini?_

_...maksudku, aku tahu kalau selama ini mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar cerita-ceritaku. Mungkin keberadaanku ini sebenarnya cukup memuakkan bagimu. Aku mengambil tempatmu sebagai anak ayah. Sebagai pemain sepak bola, lalu seenaknya bilang akan menggantikanmu dan bahkan berjuang untuk bagianmu._

_Kau tahu, Hiroto. Sepertinya ini akan jadi perpisahan bagi kita._

_Kuharap kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana, Hiroto_

_Surat terakhirku,_

_Dari: Kiyama Hiroto_

_Kepada: Kira Hiroto_

* * *

_Dari: Kira Hiroto_

_Kepada: Kira Hiroto_

_Selamat siang, Hiroto._

_Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak aku menulit surat terakhir untukmu. Kalau kubaca, sepertinya aku yang waktu itu kekanakan sekali ya. Terima kasih karena kau dengan setia tetap mau menerima suratku. Dan maafkan aku juga karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan egoisnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengirim surat padamu._

_Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan banyak hal yang terjadi._

_Aku yang sekarang adalah CEO dari perusahaan Kira, meneruskan bisnis Ayah. Bisa dibiang segalanya berjalan cukup baik._

_Dan kau tahu, seperti yang kutulis di atas—namaku berganti menjadi 'Kira Hiroto'. Bukan lagi 'Kiyama Hiroto'. Hal ini otomatis terjadi ketika Ayah memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya. Sungguh, awalnya aku menolak. Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti merebut posisimu dalam segala hal—_

—_namun nyatanya aku telah melakukannya. Bahkan sejak belasan tahun yang lalu._

_Sungguh, aku yang dulu pasti akan meminta maaf padamu bila ada kejadian yang seperti ini. Namun aku—aku yang sekarang, sepertinya sudah bukan pada usianya lagi untuk mengucap maaf._

_Kesalahanku padamu sudah terlalu banyak._

_Mungkin kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku atas segala hal yang kuambil darimu, namun aku juga tak berniat untuk menjadi pengganti dirimu. Setidaknya tidak lagi di saat ini. Aku adalah Kira Hiroto, anak angkat Ayah. Itu adalah fakta yang tak terelakkan. Kaulah anaknya yang sesungguhnya, dan bagaimanapun aku berusaha, tak akan bisa kugantikan posisimu. _

_Ucapan terakhir untukmu dariku, Kira Hiroto._

_Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak._

(Untuk segala hal yang pernah kutuliskan untukmu.)

* * *

(Aroma kopi menyeruak di antara tumpukan kertas yang baru dibaca ulang.)

* * *

"Hiroto-san!"

Pria muda itu menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati sekretarisnya berdiri di ambang pintu kantor kerjanya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat direksi," lapor sang sekretaris. Sang direktur baru perusahaan Kira yang duduk di balik bangkunya itu menghela napas singkat, melepas kacamatanya sejenak sembari merapikan kertas yang ada di mejanya.

(Semacam kertas putih polos yang terisi oleh tulisan tangan yang rapi, namun tidak terlihat seperti surat atau laporan formal.)

"Ih, Ryuuji _pinter deh_. Makin lama makin mirip _mbak-mbak_ sekretaris saja," celetuk sang CEO. Sang sekretaris berambut hijau yang dijepit ke atas itu bergidik jijik memandang tingkah atasannya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, Hiroto. Aku ini LAKI-LAKI." PRIA yang dibilang 'mirip _mbak-mbak'_ itu merengut kesal. Nyaris saja papan dada yang ia bawa terpatahkan menjadi dua.

Sang pria berambut mera tertawa renyah. Sudah lama ia tak bercanda.

"Baiklah, aku ke ruang rapat sekarang."

(Meninggalkan sebuah kotak yang berisi tumpukan surat yang telah ia tulis sejak lalu, bersama memori dan kenangan akan sejarah hidupnya—dan tentang orang yang tak pernah ia temui namun begitu berpengaru dalam hidupnya.)

* * *

—_dari, Kira Hiroto_

_kepada, Kira Hiroto—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: GOMEN INI FANFIC BARU SELESAI DIKETIK SEKARAAAAANNGG! TAT

Ehem, ide cerita ini adalah milik neechan a. k. a **Kuroka**. Konsep awalnya dikirimkan beliau, kemudian saya mencoba untuk meneruskan fanfic ini hingga selesai. Jadi ini adalah semacam... kolaborasi? (makanya keliatan banget, di awal tulisannya begitu indah ga tahunya mulai tengah jadi ancur gegara saya yang ngerjakan)

(Sujud, seperti ORZ)

Sungguh, mohon maaf karena saya nyelesaiinnya kelamaan (berapa bulan ini? Setengah tahun?) Terus ketikan saya juga datar-datar gimana gitu jadi kesannya kayak nulis curhatan ke diary aja. Tapi setidaknya menulis cerita ini membuat saya nostalgia sama Hiroto / Hiroto u r so gantengggg! (kayak Taiyou ya, dia?)

Um, wanna give me some advice?

**Hiroto's last dimension**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

(kenapa juga saya ganti-ganti _quote_ mulu?)


End file.
